still_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Vladana Tominova
Vladana Tominova is a character in Still Life, voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel. Biography Vladana was a young homeless orphaned girl who lived in Prague. She could've been living in orphanage before the fire. She met and befriended Otokar who gave her shelter at his place and cared for her. While living with him, she met his other girls Ida, Milena, Apolina, Frantiska, Vitti, Katarina, Nadia, Anezka, Sasha and maybe two others and became the youngest of them, being only 16 at the time, and the only non-prostitute among them. Sometime later cult began targeting them and Mark met and convinced Otokar that they should become models for his paintings and come to his apartment to pose and model for him so he could paint them in exchange for money. However this was a trap as Mark was luring them to paint and kill them. Otokar introduced his girls to him and told them what they should do. Vladana met and liked Mark. On Otokar's and Mark's request, girls started coming to Mark to pose and he even payed them for it. Soon girls began dying and disappearing one after another, starting with Sasha who was found by Ida on the street dead and naked with throat slit and body eviscerated. Many girls gone to Mark's apartment since and didn't return and were found dead in the same or similar manner. Soon after Vitti was found dead in Vitkov park, Vladana came to Mark to pose for him, took off her clothes and posed for him naked with a transparent black cloth while he painted her. After they finished the painting, Skalnic came and accused Mark in murders and Mark told Vladana to dress up and leave. She complied, dressed and left, but was followed and attacked by him soon after near the park. However Roman was nearby and heard her screams. He came to her aid and drove Mark away, saving and taking her to a train wagon at the junkyard. She lived in the wagon since her attack and was constantly guarded by Petr and Roman so Mark couldn't get to her. Later Gus came to junkyard to talk to her, was attacked by Meat and hid in her wagon. She met and spoke with him. She told him about Mark and her attack. She made a quick sketch of Mark in his costume and gave it to him. Vladana left Prague with Gus, Milena, Petr, Roman and Otokar. They arrive in America and settle in Chicago. Vladana later made another sketch of cult's asassin. Vladana became the main benefactor for the construction of a Charles bridge smaller replica in Chicago and it was named after her, Tominova bridge. Trivia * She has a noticeable and maybe permanent scar on her right eye which she supposedly received from Mark when he attacked her, though it's unknown exactly when and how her eye got damaged as she didn't mentioned it when she recollected the attack to Gus. Gallery dkEwoNDO-nU.jpg 5Y48asK7U3s.jpg|Vladana poses for Mark. JZxft_5_B58.jpg|Vladana with Gustav in her wagon. _UyyxrHJqjc.jpg|Ditto. MtwLw2V7j2E.jpg|Ditto. ohC3vreuKks.jpg|Vladana with Gus, Milena and Roman in her wagon. fx2xHiY_30g.jpg|Vladana leaves Prague with Gus, Milena and Roman. ZprRqa1obMs.jpg|Vladana arrives in New York with Gus, Milena and Roman. x_169feb52.jpg|Vladana during the Black Wedding. Category:Otokar's girls Category:Characters Category:Female characters